One sex god is seductive enough
by TanyaHeartEdward
Summary: Collab with Xisika: BellaxEdward, a happy newly wed couple, exploring their new relationship. But behind it all, is a dark secret about a twin brother, Robert, that Edward once had. What a pity that Robert just shows up. Unexpectedly, of course. AH.LEMONS
1. Double Trouble?

**A/N:** Okay I really should be updating my other stories, well one of them; I'm just waiting for my collab partner to do her chapter but the other one I haven't updated in a while. But me and one of my best friends had this amazing idea and just couldn't let it slip. Okay so here is my second collaboration, this time by myself and Xisika. We thought of this when one day we were in maths and we imagined Edward with a beard, a bald head and glasses. We found this tear-stainingly hilarious. Many times we got sent out of the lessons because we couldn't stop laughing but then we had this amazing idea. Let's make our picture into a fan fiction! I won't spoil anymore so enjoy the first chapter by yours truly, TanyaHeardEdward aka Tanya.

**Many thanks to: **

Ria first of all, without her this story would have been a humour fanficton, but with her help she inspired us to transform our plot into a more of a drama/romantic category. She pointed out the parts where they were just too ridiculous and helped me and Jessica change them. Thank you so much Ria~!

Next is Skyla, she was the one who listened to the plot of the edited version and told us to go for it. She also has volunteered to be my beta once again. Thank you Skye, means a bunch hon~!

**Beta note: **Ah-MAZING. I loved it. As usual. You people know the drill, you don't review, there's hell to pay. ME. xDD Enjoy~

_**One Sex God is Seductive Enough**_

**Double trouble?**

**BellaPOV:**

I groaned mercifully as Edward started teasing me with his cock. Rubbing it near my entrance but not giving me the full pleasure of enveloping it with my body. I hated it when he did that, it got me so worked up. Edward chuckled at my slight pout, leaning down to kiss it.

"Eager are we?" He teased.

"Yes we are, now hurry up and give me what I want!" I scolded, but showing my humorous side as not to worry him.

"Okay okay, fine." He chuckled before plunging into the swollen area between my legs that had been screaming for attention, this type of attention.

"Oh that feels good…finally." I let my eyes flutter shut as Edward started a steady rhythm, stealing a lick here and there on my collar bone.

"Harder damn it Edward! Come on, put some back bone into it!"

Edward clutched the sheets either side of my head and started to pump faster, I could see the sweat gathering up on his forehead.

Still not satisfied I started wildly bucking my hips along with his; trying to make the feeling a bit stronger, if that was possible.

The familiar clenching in my stomach began as I felt myself reaching close to my climax, judging by the twitching I felt inside me, Edward was close too. In a blink of an eye the whole world exploded into rainbows of colours as I let loose, Edward shortly following my lead.

He fell into a heap on top of me, and before I could help myself I let out a small squeal. Edward's head shot up.

"Sorry Bella? Are you okay?" he raised his hand to rest on my cheek, I stared back into his soft and beautiful emerald eyes, I could never get over his beauty.

"I'm fine, just erm…could you kinda get off of me? I can't really breathe." I choked, blushing. He gave me an understanding nod and rolled off to lay down by my side.

He glanced towards the clock, "I really need to leave for work in about an hour, the hospital rang me earlier on telling me that they were short of staff, its best I started to get ready." Edward started to get up to reach for his boxers, but I got hold of his arm and pulled him back down into an embrace.

"Just give me another five minutes," I mumbled against his bare back, I started to nibble at his soft, white skin.

Edward turned around so he was now facing me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I'd love to stay with you for the rest of the day, but if we want to be able to have food on the table I need to go to work and earn our living." I opened my mouth to protest but Edward covered it up with his own and starting kissing me gently.

I asked for an entrance with my tongue which he gladly gave me so as I could explore his mouth in some detail.

After a few minutes, to my dismay, Edward pulled away and got up to get his clothes on.

After he was fully clothed he went downstairs to probably grab a bite to eat. My stomach rumbled, _Ah yes, we'd missed out on lunch because we had been too busy making love all afternoon to even have had a chance to think about food._ I got up and began to pull my clothes back on as well. When I was pretty sure everything was in place, I skipped down the stairs and towards the smell of Edward's special cuisine, Spaghetti Bolognese.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward serving the steaming food onto two plates. He heard my entrance and looked up with a smile.

"Figured you'd be hungry."

"You figured correct." I quickly sat myself down and dug into the pasta like someone who hadn't eaten for weeks.

"My, we sure are hungry, aren't we?" Edward mused with a grin.

"Mhmm," I managed between mouthfuls of pasta.

"I'll take that as a yes," He daintily picked up his fork and started to eat.

**

"Bye love, I'll be back around eight, take care of the house while I'm gone." Edward brushed his lips with mine and was soon out of the front door.

I sighed, and went towards the living room, took one look at the inviting couch and sprawled myself all over it, lazily turning on the TV.

After flicking through all the channels and finding nothing of interest I felt my eyes suddenly feel extremely heavy. I wasn't surprised to be honest, in all the time I should have been getting some sleep; I had been sharing with Edward, having…sex.

Turning the TV off, I lied down comfortably, and started to think back to last week. The day when my whole life had turned around.

_I woke up in the middle of the night and felt secure and safe arms around me. Edward's. I tried to urge myself back to sleep but in vain, no matter what I did, I couldn't get the dream I had just had out of my head. _

_Edward had asked me to marry him. In my dream it had seemed so real that I had cried for joy as soon as I saw the ring. This had always been my dream every night since I'd realised I'd fallen in love with Edward, and no amount of will power would make it go away._

_I unwound myself out of Edward's arms and padded out of Edward's bedroom. I hated that, __**Edward's**__ bedroom, not __**ours**__, but __**Edward's**__. The thought of it brought a lump to the back of my throat as I stepped into my favourite room, the library. _

_The room was huge, and literally lined with billions and billions of books, of every genre and every name. I took a deep breath and strode over to the white piano in the middle of the room that was like the main source of light. Even though it didn't give even one ray of light off, the grandness of it made it feel like it did. And the strangeness of it was that I had never seen Edward go near it. I began to walk towards it and marvelled at how the moonlight enlightened it as if it was under spotlight. _

_I reached out and touched the smooth white wood, feeling a sudden ache of sadness in my heart. _

_Surely it had been long enough for Edward to propose; he always said he loved me, then why wasn't he taking our relationship a step further? I felt a tear slip, and another, until I was shaking and sobbing, shamefully quite loudly, but I couldn't help it._

_Suddenly I felt a pair of arms grasp onto me from behind and pull me back into a hard surface. I recognised Edward's smell instantly; I was being crushed against his chest, as if in urgency._

"_Why are you crying?" he whispered against my hair, a tone of sadness in his voice._

"_I'm sorry, it's nothing, just an emotional disorder, I'm not really crying, I'm just…" Edward covered my mouth up with his hand, "Shh, its okay, forget it, you don't need to tell me, just don't cry love. Whatever or whoever its over, aren't worth your tears."_

_Oh yes they are worth it, I thought. Very worth it._

_Edward pulled me up into bridal style, cradling me to his chest before bringing us both down on to the piano stool. To my surprise, he gently scooted me onto his lap before placing his hands onto the delicate keys of the piano. And he started to play._

_I sat in awe at how beautiful the piece he played was, and felt myself humming along with it. Out of no where, Edward started nibbling at my neck; the feeling was breath-taking. The music along with the slight romance was enough to stop my tears._

_I heard the music finally coming to a close and held my breathe, only releasing it when Edward hit the last note._

"_Edward? Why do you never play the piano?" A mixture of pain and sadness washed over his face but quickly masked over with a weak grin, he didn't fool me though._

"_Will you tell me why you were crying if I tell you?" _

_I thought carefully about this, "…yes I will."_

"_Well…when I was a young boy, and my parents were still alive, I also had a twin brother. Me and him were so close, we did everything together, thought of the same things together, it was like we were the same person but in two different bodies. Me and him both shared the same passion for music and together we could play the piano in such a way that would make people stare at us with their mouths hanging open._

"_This was because I played the harmony and he played the bass part of the songs. There wasn't one day when we wouldn't be practicing our piano skills to improve even more, but that all stopped when the fire started…" He gulped from behind me, I looked back to see his eyes brimming up with tears. Seeing him so sad made my heart break; I swung my legs over so I was now sitting sideways on Edward's lap and turned my body around to face him full on._

"_Baby don't cry, you don't need to tell me. I'd rather not know than see you hurt like this." I kissed both of his now tear stained cheeks._

_Edward pressed his lips against mine briefly but with full of passion before looking into my eyes, "Bella I want to tell you, you mean more to me than anyone in this entire world. And I have to prove it to you in one way or another." His words had stunned me, 'most important person in the world for him' surely that had to mean something. He gave me a heart warming smile before carrying on._

"_My grandfather had recently died, and my grand mother was in hospital soon after. But she insisted we looked after her house for her alongside her cat. We agreed._

"_It was on the third night that we were staying there when my father accidently got ridiculously drunk and had thought it would be funny to try a cigarette for the first time with my mother. My mother being the sweet woman she was agreed and lit him one out of my grand father's prized possession, his tobacco box. I remember me and my brother were sitting at the table doing some homework as usual when suddenly I heard my mother scream from the living room."_

"_Me and my brother ran towards my mother's scream and saw my drunken father looking clumsily at the lit cigarette, but the difference was it wasn't in his hand anymore, it was on the carpet; burning through the material swiftly. I was so frightened, I just froze and so did my brother until the whole room was alight; that was when I saw my mother was screaming for us to get out of the house and that she would be right behind us._

"_I'd quickly understood, ran out of the room and towards the front door, but when I turned behind me, I saw no one was following me. I had traced back my steps to the living room and to my horror saw that the rest of my family were surrounded by flames. There was no way out, but instead of going in there to die alongside them, I was too much of a coward and ran outside trying to save my own life." Edward's body was shaking now and I could see how much the death of his family had pained him._

_I wrapped my arms around him and let him rest his head against my chest; I had never seen Edward cry. It had always been me the cry baby, who needed comforting, now I knew just how helpless it made you feel to see your love crying, and knowing you can do nothing for them._

"_It's okay Edward, you couldn't have done anything for them, but never say you wished you could have died alongside them. They wouldn't have wanted that for you." I said quietly, praying it was a comforting thing to say._

"_I know, but I haven't even been able to touch a piano since my brother died until right now, it's so painful, he was like the other half of me. When he died, it was like my other half died with him." I felt Edward's breathing slow down on my chest. I slowly brought his head up and took a glimpse at my gorgeous boyfriend, eyes red from crying, cheeks flushed and most of all pools and pools of tears pouring out of his green orbs. I felt tears prick at my own eyes, It hurt so much seeing him in this much pain._

_I thought if I talked a bit about his twin brother he might feel a bit less sad, "What was his name?" I started to stroke his hair, never pulling my eyes away from his._

"_Robert," he whispered._

"_Who else have you told this story to?"_

"_You're the only person alive who knows." He brought his face closer and crushed his lips against mine all of a sudden. I don't think I had ever felt him kissing me as hard as he did that night._

_His hand started to stroke the nape of my neck and with the other placed onto the small of my back. I responded by gripping at his copper locks and bringing him closer to me. At this point I finally felt like he trusted me as much as I trusted him. Loved me as much as I loved him. Needed me as much as I needed him. _

_The kiss had lasted at least three minutes before I pulled away from lack of breathe. _

"_Bella, I'm so happy I met you, it's like that half of me that died with Robert was brought back to me since you came into my life. I feel like I can trust you with everything and anything. But there is something that I'm dying to know, the reason you were crying earlier on." Edward wiped at his eyes and actually gave me his famous crooked grin._

_I instantly regretted ever saying I would tell him._

"_Edward…I really don't think I should tell you. It's kind of personal if you get me…" _

_He raised an eyebrow __**(A/N: JESSICA! THE FAMOUS EYEBROW! XD).**_

"_More personal than the death of my family?"_

"_No I didn't mean it like that; I mean it's too embarrassing." Edward stood up, bringing me up with him and brought me to the window so he could see my face in the moonlight even clearer._

"_Bella I swear on my life, if it's something that would ruin anything I will instantly forget it as soon as it comes out of your mouth. Just please tell me."_

_I gave up, "I keep having these dreams every night…and well…it's about you…"_

"_Me… what?"_

_I got ready to blurt it out as fast as I could in hope he wouldn't understand a word of it._

"_Asking me to marry you." _

_I studied Edward's expression and saw his eyes go wide. 'Shit' I thought, 'I've ruined everything'._

_But then to my absolute surprise his face broke into a grin and he started…laughing._

"_Bella, you made me think you'd committed a murder or something, but really you were upset that I hadn't asked you to marry me? Well see if this makes you happy…" Edward reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small box the size of a…ring box._

_I felt my heart jump into my mouth in shock and joy. I knew what was coming next._

_Edward got on one knee, "Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_I screamed and jumped into his arms, whilst he was still crouching down, showering him with kisses._

"_Yes, yes, YES! I love you so much Edward. You don't know how long I've waited for this," I felt my tears from earlier on transform into tears of joy and spill down my cheeks._

"_Bella darling, if I knew you were willing to get married I would have asked you sooner." Edward whispered into my ear._

And that had been the day when everything changed.

I brought my hand up to examine the ring he'd given me, it was absolutely stunning. It was a double silver ring, with diamonds all around until the middle, where a gorgeous diamond butterfly perched, as if ready to fly.

I suddenly heard the door bell ring, slightly annoyed from being jolted out of studying my ring; I reluctantly got up and went to get the door. Peering at the clock on the way, to my surprise it was only half seven, half an hour early, so it couldn't have been Edward.

When I saw who was there I let out a little yelp. "Edward!"

Edward gave me a puzzled look but I didn't really care, as long as he was here, when I needed him most, questions about his earliness could wait until later.

I grabbed hold of him and drove him towards the couch and threw him on it. I saw his eyes go wide like saucers. _Must be shocked at my eagerness._ I smirked.

I started to pull my top off over my head and remembered with a naughty grin I didn't have a bra on. Edward blushed and looked away. This annoyed me.

I leaned down to him with my breasts on show and grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it open. Edward tried to cover himself, _Poor thing, _I thought, _must be cold._

Getting hold of his belt and yanking it off, I soon managed to dispose of the rest of his clothes before pulling my jeans down. _Oopsees, no panties either._

I jumped on top of him and started to trace the lines of his abs, looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much, you were hardly gone for long, but it felt like a century. Now you're mine." I grinned and brought my face down to lick the weak spot on his stomach, before tracing quick kisses until I got to his manhood. _Is it just me, or has his dick shrunk? Must just be me._

I rolled the tip of him around my mouth and then blew on it. He went hard, this made me inwardly smirk.

Finally getting impatient, I took in his whole cock in my mouth without much of an effort and started to suck; scraping and nibbling wherever I could. In the distance I thought I heard a door bell…my head jerked up from giving pleasure and listened again. The doorbell went off again. I shrieked and stormed off to the door, forgetting I was completely naked.

"Who the hell is it?!" I swung open the door but made sure only my head was poking out.

I screamed.

"Bella? what's wrong?"

I felt myself go dizzy, and ran back into the living room to find Edward still lying on the sofa, looking lost. I slowly crept back to the door to see Edward staring back at me.

"Wha…" I stuttered.

"Bella? What is the matter? And why are you still naked?"

"There are two of you!" I grabbed hold of Edward's shirt and pulled him towards where the other Edward was, except naked.

I looked at the Edward that had just entered and saw his face go as white as a sheet. I wasn't sure whether it was from horror that another man was naked in his house, or the fact that there was a man that looked just like him.

I saw Edward's mouth moving and pressed my ear against it to hear what he was saying; I almost fainted when I heard the one word he said.

"Robert."

**A/N: **So how was it? I'm sorry the first chapter was so long, but I had to write all of that just to write the last word. That's the only reason I even wrote this chapter, for that last word xD So anyways come on guys, review and tell me what you think =D Next chapter is by Jessica, what have you got in store for us? :D  
Cheers~!


	2. Temptation is a virtue

**A/N: **Ah, my first fanfiction, but not last, I'll be sure to write some more if you people think I'm worthy that is. Like Tanya said, this story all begun in Maths, after our crappy Maths teacher who really despises us (Yay us?) Bob seemed like such an idiotically amusing name that we had to use it, even if it meant extending it to Robert so it didn't seem so humorous. So yeah, enjoy…

Oh yeah, if you'd like to see the original pictures of 'Bob' Tanya or I will give a link to the photo shortly.

_**One sex god is seductive enough**_

**Temptation Is A Virtue **

**RobertPOV:**

Fuck.

A nice straightforward word, fun at parties.

Also good when you're sleeping with a whore who you really don't intend on paying.

But, simply the word sprang to mind whenever dead memories came pouring into my brain like an acid; treacherous and lethal. I hate memories, why can't we just move on and forget?

_Why?_

With my hands clenched on the wheel like it was a life ring, I couldn't help feeling perturbed and slightly lost. I had a destination but yet in my heart, I had nowhere to go. It was as if I was suddenly at a dead end, I could travel for an era but never reach for my goal.

Fuck.

I started the car up and flipped on the radio, almost at the point of desperation for just finding a distraction so I wouldn't have to think. That's what I'd been doing for the past nine years, not thinking. Doing everything in my utmost power to not think.

Not once.

The car started up harshly, wheezing a little with age but I turned up the volume on the radio so that the hurting noise wasn't heard. Drowning out the unwanted is how I survived, I couldn't stand there and listen to someone tell me how mistaken I was.

As the car leisurely travelled down the isolated streets of Forks, I couldn't help thinking, why the fuck would anybody want to live in this ineffectual piece of shit? You drove down ten streets and then there was sign that said 'Thank you for visiting Forks, have a nice day', it should have said 'Thank you for letting us waste your fucking time with ten roads, a high school and a few fucking shops. Screw you and don't bother coming back'. I had been around the town a good three times, getting lost in the straightforwardness, which was actually intricate in some way, like going in circles.

'Crap.' I finally said, whitewashed. I pulled over onto the sidewalk and clambered out of the car, slamming the door with such intensity that the glass reverberated. I swore again vigorously and spat on the road. I got a few tuts and murmurs as I sauntered down the street from the disgusted bunch that had witnessed my actions, but I didn't give two flying shits at what they thought. Who cares if people wish you dead? They didn't know how it feels to actually watch people die in front of you, to smell the disgusting odour of bereavement, to watch people who mean all the fucking world to you disintegrate whilst you stand there, traumatized.

I stopped walking and crouched to the ground, feeling bitter and unaided. This is why I never thought, I knew if did I would become too wrapped up in the past, the wounds would be too deep to repair, and the tears would fall.

Fucking hell.

Big boys don't cry.

But I couldn't help it as I felt the warm salt liquid trickle out of my eye, blurring my vision as I crouched even lower to the ground, but the memory was overwhelmingly bright, and so it overtook my senses…

_'Pi,' He explained, chewing the tip of his pen as he tried to find the correct wording, we were in the kitchen of my Grandmas' house doing assignments. 'Pi is a shitty piece of shit that doesn't have any relevance to my future goals.' He concluded._

_'Edward, just do the bloody work.' I said, working my way at a snail's pace, trying to multiply the circumference and… Whatever came next._

'_I don't feel like doing this.' He said yawning._

'_Oh really?' I said, hoping Edward would pick up on my sarcasm. Sarcasm was an evil trait of mine, which I constantly used to my advantage._

'_Yeah I mean…' He paused. 'Fuck you, stupid Pi, hate your fucking fuckers.'_

'_Edward Cullen!' The strident tone of my mother called from the other room._

'_Fuck she heard me.' Edward muttered, closing his eyes and mumbling excuses under his breath. That was his wicked trait, able to wind anybody around his little finger and make them believe any tale, no matter how improbable it was. _

'_Edward.' My mother came out of the room next door. 'I heard your vulgar use of the English language, and I say, I do not want to hear that again. Your mouth is already filled with the plaque of your lacking sanitation, and is now filled with the words of Satan.' My mother was dramatic, always jumping to conclusions about the simplest things. She was a stunning woman, only in her early thirties and with her dazzling cerulean shaded eyes and her long flaxen hair she looked like an angel from above._

'_I'm sorry mother.' Edward said, an almost untraceable smirk crept in his voice. 'I didn't mean for my crudeness to offend.'_

_My mother sighed and walked over to where we were sitting. 'Boys, your father, he's been promoted, and me and him want to celebrate, you know break out a few bottles of wine, maybe have a cigar or two-'_

'_You don't smoke!' I cried out loud. 'Since when did you become a junkie?'_

_'Don't you ever bloody talk to me like that Robert.' My mothers' cheeks turned crimson, contrasting heavily with her whitish complexion. 'I'm proud of your father. So I'm not entitled to having a good time?' I snickered, imagining my mother drunk and fucking my father, it seemed so illusory and quite repulsive._

_My mother huffed and stormed out of the room, taking two wine glasses with her. She closed the door behind her and the loud sound of a wine bottle being opened was heard through the solid walls._

_'Do you think they'll get drunk?' Edward asked chuckling faintly._

_'Nah.' I confirmed, 'Does our mother look like the sort who'd get wasted?' We laughed heartily._

_Edward went back to cursing at his homework whilst I studied him. We were exactly the same in everyway; our hair was an array of golden waves, which shimmered almost blonde in the sunlight. Our eyes were an immature emerald tint, bewildering and mischievous. We were both built like athletes, slim but with well chiselled features. I'd go as far as saying we were fetching boys, we could effortlessly get girlfriends and others admired us. But the biggest difference between me and my brother was that I was one to use girls, I was a big craver for sex, dating girls just for the pleasure that came with them, I didn't do it 'cause I was a bastard, I did it to feel unique for that one instant. Edward treated girls with so much respect it was droll; he was an untainted waxen virgin, his dick as untouched as a nun's cunt. We were both as kind as each other, but I was able to live on the dicey side of things, whilst Edward was… just Edward._

_'Finished.' I said smugly, with a sneer on my face. 'Easiest homework I've ever done.' I laughed at Edwards' furious expression. 'Ed, just think, you have a calculator, how much easier can it get?' I was lying of course; maths was unquestionably not the subject for me._

_He was just about to hit me over the head with his exercise book when the most excruciating noise a soul could hear pierced my eardrums with an agonising echo. It was a scream, but not just a customary scream, it was a scream one produces when on its last legs, it was a scream that brought tears to my eyes._

_'Mother.' Edwards' tone was uneven and petrified. His hands were clenched around the exercise book like he was about to implode. My senses weakened, my heart slowed but Edward jumped from his seat and dashed towards the room from where the scream had come from. My response was sluggish but I almost immediately ran after him._

_I burst into the room and was welcomed by the smell of burning fabric. My father who was hollering was covered in the crimson inferno of flames, which coated the jacket he was wearing; I could see from his slurred pleas that he was drunk beyond anything. I spied quickly a packet of cigarettes on the floor next to empty wine bottles. My mother was trying to beat out the flames on my father, but her effort was hopeless. I was motionless, what could I do? My mother was screaming as my father slipped in and out of consciousness. He was dying and my mother was putting her life at risk, and I couldn't help her. The flames on my fathers smouldering body began to spread out onto the carpet. I tried to help my mother, unfreezing myself, but as the fire spread, it made it unattainable for me to aid her._

_'Get out!' my mother bellowed at my brother and me. 'Get out while you still can!'_

_'Mom!' I yelled desperately, my throat becoming coated in the thick black smoke that was arising from what I presumed as my lifeless father's corpse. The smoke and the pain of knowing my father was probably dead made tears spring to my eyes. 'Mom! Please!' I didn't know what else to say, how could I beg her not to die? Death, unless it is suicide, is almost unavoidable. 'Mom… Don't die on me. Edward? Edward help!' I twisted around, but my twin wasn't there. He'd obviously done a runner after my mother told us to go…_

_'Robert, go, please.' The flames were so toweringly high that I couldn't see my mother, but her voice was a frail undertone. I backed away gradually, tears pouring down my face._

_'I love you.' I said softly. 'Mom, I love you.'_

_I ran from the house, taking no possessions and just kept running. I didn't stop until I was a safe distance from the place I called home. I collapsed on the cool road and sobbed, for my mother, for my father and for Edward._

_Did he know that I had gotten out of the house breathing?_

_I turned around and studied the house. I could feel the heat radiating against my skin._

'Mom…' I said softly. 'Dad…'

I was suddenly unaccompanied.

And it engulfed me worse than the blaze.

I tensed up, I was quivering but sweat was dripping down my neckline. I was sitting in the middle of a busy street reliving the past as if it was yesterday.

'Get a grip.' I hissed maliciously to myself. 'The past is the fucking past. You've moved on from it; don't even dare think about it.' I jumped up from my squat and trembled. I was going to be all right; I was going to patch up the holes that needed to be filled.

**

Half an hour later I pulled up outside a small but modernised house. The bricks were decorated a hoary grey like all the other houses on the street. It was basic, but well built, and I guessed from the many flowers planted on the crisp bottle green grass that there was a woman in Edwards' life.

Unless he turned gay…

I walked apprehensively across the lawn, treading on the many magentas and mauves of flowers on my way. I stopped outside the door, a bleak sunburnt colour. I was anxious and felt like shitting myself. My fist rose to knock the door, and remained in the same position for several seconds.

Bloody hell, just knock, I instructed my hand, but it ignored me.

Fine then, have it your way, and I ran the doorbell.

I waited for about ten seconds, hearing scuffling and then the door swung open. I was greeted by an extraordinarily gorgeous woman, she was absolutely surprising. Her long chestnut hair hung in slight curls, contrasting beautifully with her coffee coloured eyes and pale skin. She was slender, but with huge tits which were emphasised by her tight t-shirt. She was petite, but had long legs, and bloody hell, did she get me hot under the collar.

'Edward!' Her lips parted into a dazzling smile, as if me ringing her doorbell had made her world complete. I looked at her, and was about to correct her for calling me by my twins' name, when she grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled me into the house, slamming the door behind her. She pushed me hard with her slender hands until I toppled over, onto a sofa; I looked around quickly and guessed I was in the living room.

It wasn't a bad looking place. But I was fucking shocked at what this stranger was going to do. She smiled at me naughtily and rapidly slid off her top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, so to give her respect, I turned away.

I felt a greater pressure on my chest, and saw her leaning completely over me, her breasts heaving as she unbuttoned my t-shirt. She rubbed her breasts over my now completely bare skin, and I couldn't help but moan at her touch. I tried to ease her off so I could button back up my t-shirt, but her fingers were already wrapped around my belt, her palms gliding across my jeans. Oh man, did it feel good, but I was desperate not to go hard. She pulled hard on my belt, and unbuckled it, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. She shuffled slightly and began to get rid of the rest of my clothes, but I was beginning to get too turned on to stop her, instead I groaned at her as she caressed my chest.

'Oh Edward.' She whispered seductively as she slid out of her jeans. This girl seemed to protest against underwear, she wasn't wearing any panties. I felt a similar sensation, and pulled her close to, pleasing her immensely.

She whispered pointless words in my ears, but then her mouth darted down my neck, over to my stomach, where her tongue began to lick forcefully, it felt so good, too good, but I was determined not to become hard. I felt quick kisses trail down to my 'manly pride' until I felt her tongue gently taste the tip of my dick, I almost yelped with pleasure that that one touch had caused, but instead, I breathed deeply, praying I would remain this calm.

I felt her groan as her hot breath enclosed my cock, sending it to shoot up, hard. She growled softly as her mouth completely covered my throbbing dick, her tongue swirling around and around as her teeth grazed it lovingly. I grabbed hold of her hair and began bucking my hips as her tongue began to work faster, her teeth nibbling harder. It was an insane pleasure, only ruined slightly when she bit down too hard, but I let that pass.

And then, the doorbell rang.

At first, she ignored it, but after it rang again she removed herself from giving head, and she stormed towards the front door, her naked body toned perfectly and her hips swaying

I lay still shocked, and touched the tip of my dick, feeling her warm spit on my hand. Why the fuck did I let this mad woman give me satisfaction? I didn't even know her name.

Back to not thinking…

A scream made me jump so high that I thought I might have had a heart attack, the scream brought back flooding memories of my mothers' scream, but I shook them off hastily. I didn't know whether to move or what, I was a naked man sprawled out onto a sofa and a woman had just pleasured me.

Officer, I swear she looked at least twenty…

I didn't have my brothers' act of good excuses.

I heard worried footsteps come towards my way and saw the woman looking horrified at me, I gave her a questioning glance but she just hurried back towards the front door. Two pairs of footsteps soon greeted me.

Bloody hell, a threesome?

I looked up at the girl and then to her companion, and then I froze, completely. My boner even went down slightly from the shock.

I was looking at me.

And Me was looking at me.

I was so unbearably confused that I just lay there, on the sofa, without moving. But then I remembered that my legs were open quite wide, so I snapped them shut swiftly, hoping nobody saw my smaller than average.

Me went pale and began muttering under his breath. I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but judging by the look on his face, they weren't words of comfort, or contentment. No, they were words or pure undiluted terror.

The woman pressed her ear against 'Me''s mouth and when she understood what he had said, she almost collapsed onto the floor.

'Robert.' Me said mutedly, but his tone rose each time he said my name. 'Robert what the fuck have you been doing to my fiancé?'

**

All three of us were sitting around a glass coffee table, with mugs of some disgusting produce tea in our hands. The silence was so awkward it made my cheeks tinge red.

I didn't mean to let your fiancé suck my dick…

'Edward,' I said hesitantly, 'look man, I swear… I didn't make the first move.' The bitch that doesn't wear panties did.

'Oh, but you didn't correct her.' Edward said venomously, slamming his mug on the table. 'You didn't take time to say that you were my brother!'

'Dude, she didn't really give me a chance to speak…' I protested weakly. 'She was like a whore, straight down to the point.' I suddenly realised what I had said, and regretted it instantly. 'I didn't mean it like that.'

His fiancé looked humiliated and blameworthy, she remained silent, but the occasional tear streamed down her face. She had gotten changed, and thankfully wore some underwear. I had pulled on a pair of jeans and left it at that.

'Edward, I'm so sorry.' She said eventually, 'you two look s-so alike, a-and I honestly couldn't tell you two apart.' She sniffled. 'Except Roberts' penis is smaller than yours.' I grimaced, but Edward didn't even smile, his face was set in a stone cold snarl.

'I just can't believe you didn't stop her.' He said quietly. 'You haven't bothered trying to contact me for what, nine years? And when you do, and my fiancé mistakes you for me, you let her do those things to you? Fuck, couldn't you tell that she was my fucking fiancé?'

I paused, 'Ed, I was a bit caught up, like I said, she really didn't give me a chance to speak.'

'Don't you dare talk about Bella like that!' His tone was brutal. Oh, the girl was called Bella, pretty name for a pretty crazy woman. 'You could, you should have told her! Why the fuck didn't you?'

'Edward, do you know what? I don't know, okay. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry for allowing your fiancé to suck my cock, yes; it's all my fault for her bloody stupid actions. I'll take the blame, like I always used to do. Okay?

'But you know what, I've spent a good three years looking for you, trying to find where my twin was. I've been through three states looking for you until Gran told me you lived in Forks, so I came all the way here to find your sorry ass. And now, because of the mistake your fucking fiancé mad, no offence Bella, I'm to blame? You probably would've been too shocked to tell right from wrong, and I did try and stop her, but man, for a little bugger she sure is strong. So don't fucking blame it all on me!' I paused, gasping for breath.

'Out.'

'What?' I said perplexed.

'Get out of my house.' His tone was low, and he was avoiding eye contact, but it didn't matter, he was serious.

'Edward? I've spent all this time searching for you, and you're kicking me out?'

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!' His voice echoed off the walls and caused his beloved Bella to wince.

'But-'

'Edward…'Bella said softly. 'He's right, it was my fault.' She gripped his hand, but he pulled away.

'Get out Robert.' He said finally, when I didn't move, he stood up, kicking his chair away, and pulled me to my feet. 'I said get the fuck out.' He pushed me up against the wall.

Now, I am as physically powerful as my brother, but I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to hurt the closest relative I had left.

'We need to talk.' I pleaded as his firm hand roughly pushed me outside. 'You need to hear my point.'

'I've heard too much of your point you bastard.' He snarled, before closing the door.

I sighed; this could've gone better.

'If you only gave me a chance.' I whispered to the door. I sloped off his property and kept walking. I ended up finding myself in a park, where I slumped onto a bench and just sat there.

It was basically quite lacklustre.

I watched old women walk there dogs, saw children screaming as their parents tried to stop them. I gave dirty looks to the teenagers who returned the looks. And whilst watching all these people go by, with places to go, I wished secretly that I was in the same situation I was an hour ago.

With her.

Her lips on my mine.

Her body on mine.

Her mouth on my cock.

Paradise.

How was I to know that Edward was going to get married to such an immaculate and good-looking lady? I buried my head in my hands, my cranium sweltering with pain.

'Are you alright there?' A voice asked.

'As okay as anything.' I muttered sarcastically.

'Well, you look like crap.' The voice commented.

'Nice to meet you too.' I said looking up. It was a man, with a baby face. He had long black hair, which hung dead straight, and honest brown eyes. He was dark and a nice-looking guy.

'I'm Jacob.' He said awkwardly. Like I care? I looked at him again, and spotted a 'Gay Pride' (**A/N: Tanya, Ria may kill us if she read this!)** badge on his indigo shirt.

'Hello there Jacob.' I said smiling; take me away from this hell for one night please. 'I'm Robert, care to join me?' For a night of sex?

Hey, a guy can swing both ways.

If he's lonely enough that is…

**A/N: **Woop! I wrote it. I don't know if it's long enough, but I tried my best, if that counts for anything in the real world. Erm, well, hope you enjoy it and I'll be writing more soon ;)

Adios.


	3. Author's note

**Authors note**

**Dear my amazing readers,**

**I hate to disappoint by writing this, because it's not an update but a note of apology.**

**I won't be updating any time soon as some extremely tragic stuff has been happening lately.**

**Firstly I've been having extreme bad problems at school, you could call it bullying I guess, but to make matters worse my bestfriend/sister, is in hospital because she is suffering from a problem with her brain called AMV, well the symptoms but it's building up to that. If it develops she will suffer from a ****hemmorhagic stroke.**

**She was born with this but it wasn't meant to affect her until she was well in her sixties, but yesterday she was rushed to hospital when she was complaining of bad headaches and felt funny. **

**At the moment she is rapidly forgetting people including me, not completely, but she needs prompting for about an hour before she actually remembers who I am. **

**To make matters ****even**** worse, she lives in Canada at the moment, whilst I live in London/UK. So I'm basically on the other side of the world to her whilst she is suffering in hospital and all I can do is freaking pray for her and cry until someone she knows comes on msn.**

**Please put Skyla in your prayers, I'm begging you. But I'm sorry; I really don't think I have it in me to carry on updating until things clear over. I will continue to post the chapters I have already written, but I won't be writing anything new.**

**Thank you for being so understanding**

**Tanya ox**


	4. Gay Pride

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, isn't Jessica amazing? She is sooo much better than me T_T

You make me feel inferior Jess :( Oh well, I will try hard to entertain you all enough so that you make it through this chapter without smashing your heads into the wall from boredom =D

If you're cool like me, go and listen to some Big Bang (the best, most amazing, gorgeous, Korean band EVER ^^) At the moment I'm kinda humming to Always, have fun xD

_**One sex god is seductive enough**_

**Gay pride**

**BellaPOV:**

'We need to talk.' Robert pleaded as Edward's firm hand roughly pushed him outside. 'You need to hear my point.'

'I've heard too much of your point you bastard.' Edward snarled, before closing the door.

I looked at Edward, shock filling my face, how could he be so cruel to his own brother?

Edward looked up from the door frame and met my gaze, smiling, which I returned with a flesh piercing glare. He obviously didn't notice.

"Bella love, are you okay? Did he hurt you at all, do you want me-" I cut him off, "I don't want _you _to do anything, how could you be so fucking heartless?" Edward gaped at me, I smirked. _Didn't expect that now did you?_

"Bella I-"

"Save it Edward, all I want to hear from you is the answer to this question. Will you, or will you not, go and find him this instant?"

"Bella I-"

"I said save it, didn't I? Now give me a straight answer, will you, or won't you?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no because-"

I groaned in annoyance, "I didn't ask for a reason, now since you unfortunately refuse to go after him…I will." I stormed off towards the stairs, making sure to stomp as loud as I could on each step.

Edward came running after me and wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around, "Bella, please listen to me, I couldn't go after someone who wants bad intentions for you. You're my wife-to-be, I just couldn't do that to you."

I felt touched by his words, but quickly shrugged it off before answering, making sure to let my anger leak out onto my words, "And he's your brother! You know; blood-related sibling?! You're meant to always put family first! If I had a sister, and she did that to you, I would put her before you!" I heard the words tumble off my tongue before I could stop them, and looked up to see how angry I had made Edward.

Funny enough, he didn't look the least angry, no, he looked…upset. I felt tears burn the back of my eyes but refused to let them pass, as I saw what affect my cruel words had had on my beloved. His head was hung low, and he wouldn't catch my eye no matter how much I craned my neck. But before I assumed he now hated me, I realised his arms were still wrapped around me. I felt my heart miss a few beats from the guilt I now wore, I had done this to him.

"Edward, I didn't mean that…I mean…I only said it out of anger. You would always come first…" I trailed off as I realised Edward had gone as still as a statue, an impassive expression plastered onto his face.

"Please don't be angry, I just thought what you did was really horrible and-"

"Isabella, I'm not angry, I'm ashamed. Now if you don't mind, could you please stop rubbing it in," I started inwardly chiding myself for even opening my mouth in the first place. I had obviously really hurt him if he was calling me by my full name.

His arms loosened around me, and I slowly began to carry on up the stairs, I was starting to shiver from standing around, _naked._

When I got to _our _bedroom, I quickly pulled on a lace white bra and matching panties, a pair of old jeans and a black tank top. _To match my mood._

When I was sure that I was fully covered up, I made my way downstairs to see Edward still standing there. I went and put my arms around him hoping to have the gesture returned. No such luck. I kissed him, sure that that I would get a response. Nope. He was definitely blanking me, the painful way.

"I love you Edward, and I'm sorry if I upset you. But I won't let your brother to have come all this way for nothing, think back to your childhood, think back to all the good times you shared. And don't bother telling me none of that meant anything to you, because you've been telling me endless stories of happiness that you shared with Robert since you proposed to me. I know deep down you're angry for doing what you did, but please understand, he is going to be my brother-in-law soon, so I can't just sit back and watch you two hurt each other. I'll be back soon, I promise." I kissed him again and carried on down the stairs and out of the front door, but just before I shut the door, I thought I heard a pained cry coming from inside the house. _Must be my mind playing tricks on me. _And I walked for the direction of the park.

**JacobPOV:**

'Hello there Jacob.' The gorgeous looking man said smiling, 'I'm Robert, care to join me?'

I grinned with more confidence and offered my hand to Robert, "Sure thing handsome, wanna come to my place?"

Robert took my hand, grinning back, "Seeming as I have no place to call my home at the moment; unless my car counts, then why not?"

I loved how that cheeky grin of his played on those plump lips, **(A/N: Arghhhh, I am definitely not very comfortable with writing gay lemons __ Sorry if it turns out crap) **just moments away from being around my cock. I lead him out of the park and towards my car, opening the door for Robert before sitting down myself.

As I started the engine and began to drive, I suddenly felt my trousers tent as a slender hand rubbed up and down my thigh. I looked to my side to find Robert smirking as his hand inched higher until it was resting on my crotch. I gulped trying to concentrate on not crashing the car from the pleasure I was getting from this long fingered man. Without warning Robert squeezed, causing me to groan so loud the car vibrated.

He lifted his hand and placed it on his lap again. "Nu-uh, no pleasure sounds until we get to your place."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

**

I pulled into my drive and jumped out of the car, ran to the other side and opened Robert's door for him, he thanked me with a charming smile that was already getting me hard.

I lead him to my front door and unlocked it, letting us both in before grabbing hold of his hand and guiding him to my lonesome bedroom where I closed the door behind us.

Without further ado, I began to pull my t-shirt over my head and threw it onto the floor, waiting to see if Robert was still for what we were going to do.

Noticing my hesitation, he began to slowly unbutton his shirt before his perfectly shaped chest was fully on show for me. I couldn't resist licking my lips.

Seeing my gesture, Robert strode over to where I was standing and placed his hands on my belt, slowly opening it and disposing of it, then pulling my jeans down soon after.

Not being able to control myself anymore, I grabbed hold of his belt, ripped it off and tore his trousers in my haste to get rid of them. I gripped onto the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, to my surprise, he didn't have a boner.

I made quick work of pulling down my own underwear, releasing the painful bulge before throwing Robert onto my bed. He propped himself onto my head board as I crawled over on all fours, straddling myself in between his legs, and brought my head down so it was level with his man-hood.

I licked his tip to see what reaction I got. A moan; good sign. I took him in my mouth and rolled my tongue over his length, taking more of him in with every lick and swirl. I brought my hand up to cup his balls and received a satisfactory twitch inside my mouth. I began the stroke the sensitive skin I knew oh-so-well, right under his balls, then began to tickle him, in response Robert started to buck his hips. Steady now.

I grabbed his ass and started to massage it earning a groan from those sexy lips, I brought my head from his cock and stuck my tongue into his mouth so that he could taste himself on my tongue.

After a few minutes of open mouthed kissing, I pulled back and brought Robert with me, flipping him over so that he was now on his hands and knees, with his back to me. I brought my cock and placed it at his anus. Slowly, I pushed my way inside him, as Robert grasped onto my thighs and dug his nails into me. Ouch, that hurt.

I grabbed hold of his hips and heaved so as to get a pace going, "Fuck Robbie, you're so tight!" I felt him stiffen around me, and I slowed down to a stop to see what the matter was.

"Don't call me Robbie," he spat, I could almost feel him clenching his teeth.

"What's wrong with it, eh? Robbie?" I sneered, just to annoy him.

"I'll warn you again, only one person has the right to call me that, and that person is fucking not you."

I couldn't resist, "Robbie boy loves girls too? So this lucky woman can call you Robbie? I bet she can't fuck your ass like I can though…" Robert pulled out harshly, Ooof, his ass is gonna be sore for a few days now, and spun around so he was now facing me. He pushed me down onto the bed, not with sexual pleasure, but with hate.

"I fucking said don't call me that, and no, only my brother can call me that Jakey boy. I can't believe I actually came here and let you fuck my ass like that, you sick headed bastard, you're lucky I don't have my gun with me, I would have loved to use it on you." He growled into my face.

"Woah, easy Robi-ert, you can just leave now and we'll pretend nothing happened if you want." I tried to negotiate; it seemed to work.

Robert got off of me and off the bed, searching for his clothes.

"You tell anyone about today and I will kill you with my bare hands, clear?" he snarled in my direction. I nodded vigorously.

"Good, now if you don't mind, excuse me." Robert tightened his belt and left the room. I soon heard his footsteps go down the stairs and out of the front door. I let out a breath that I realised I was holding. Fuck, he was some scary shit.

**RobertPOV:**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Yeah my fucking favourite word alright, fuck.

Why the **fuck **did I go and **fuck **that **fuck**ing mother**fuck**er?

What I really needed was a shower, just to scrub away at every inch of my body to get that **fuck**ing dog's slobber off of me. I couldn't believe I had actually thought having some gay sex would take my mind off things, hell to the **fuck**ing no, it had just made me feel disturbed and even more pissed off than I already was.

Back to the park for me, I'll go and play on some…swings.

**BellaPOV:**

I entered the park and looked around, hoping to find Robert somewhere. Bingo, on the swings.

I slowly approached the swings where he was sitting at, trying not to let him notice me just in case he got angry and left before I could apologise for Edward's behaviour.

As I sat on the swing next to him, I started to rock back and forth, trying to steal a glance here and there to see what his expression looked like. When I managed to get a glimpse of his face, I let out a yelp in surprise, instantly catching his attention. He looks just like what Edward did when I left him on the stairs. I felt my heart squeeze in pain, the same pain I had seen in Edward's eyes, and now in Robert's.

"What are you doing here?" he said flatly, hiding any emotion he had shown a moment ago, "Have you come to ridicule me some more?"

I winced at his words, "No, I wanted to come here and see if you were…okay."

"Well I'm fucking not okay, now what are you going to do? Go home and report it to Eddie?" he brought his hand to his mouth in shock, as if he had said something wrong.

"Eddie, Robbie, Eddie, Robbie." He said quietly, smiling without humour towards the ground.

"Is that what you used to call each other?" keeping my voice no louder than a whisper.

He looked up from the floor, not with anger this time, but with pure sadness, "Yes. We wouldn't let anyone else call us by our nicknames; it was like a 'thing' between us two. I suppose he's let you in on it eh?" he gave a wry, forced smile.

I got up from my swing and knelt in front of him, so that I could look straight into his piercing eyes. "No, he hasn't. He wouldn't do that to you, he loves you. You're his brother; I'm his fiancé, a clear difference."

Robert all of a sudden grabbed hold of my shoulders "Exactly! I'm his fucking brother, and he treated me like that. I've been searching for years and years trying to find my lost twin, and when I finally see him, he fucking kicks me out, doesn't he?! How do you think I feel when I see he's rich, lives in the house that belonged to my parents, has a beautiful fiancé whom he's going to marry soon. How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?"

I sat there, stunned. _He called me beautiful, he's jealous of his brother. Poor guy._

Robert's eyes went from blazing green to a more calm green, as he gently let go of me, "Why are you crying, did I scare you that much? I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away.

I touched my face and saw the offensive evidence that had come out of my eyes, I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"No. You didn't scare me, but you made my heart split in two. I'm in love with Edward and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but if you think about it, you'll soon be my brother, and seeing you like this, it just hurts too much."

"You don't need to feel sorry for the likes of me, go back home to Edward, I'm sure he's worried about you," he looked to his left, towards the sunset; looking distant. "Maybe it would have been better if I had have died alongside my parents that day."

I slapped him. Robert jumped out of his trance bringing his hand towards his cheek and gave me a questioning look.

"Don't you ever fucking underestimate life Robert Cullen. People out there are fighting for their last breaths, yet you just sit here and wish you were dead?! How can you be so fucking thoughtless? You've got your whole life ahead of you, to fall in love, get married, make a living, have children! I want my child to be born knowing he/she has an uncle; maybe his/her grandparents have died in a fire, but his/her uncle and father managed to outsmart that fire, to carry on living for the people around them who love them. Robert, as a brother, I love you, as a brother, Edward loves you. As an uncle, my child will love you and as a husband and father, your wife and children will love you. Don't ever wish something that you would-" Robert got hold of my face and crushed his lips against mine.

In my shock I didn't attempt to pull away, but just knelt there, not knowing what to do. _If I pull away, I might hurt his feelings; if I respond, he'll get the wrong idea. Nah, best just to wait for him to finish kissing me and kindly ask him not to do it again. _

But Robert didn't stop; he brought his hands to rest on the nape of my neck and one to tangle in my hair, and deepened the kiss. To my surprise, I brought my hands up to his god-like hair, identical to Edward's soft locks in every way, and started running my hands through it before realising what I was doing. I abruptly jumped a foot back and stared in horror at Robert.

_Holy shit. What had I done?!_

**A/N: **Yeah I'm sorry it's not as long as the other two chapters, but I felt a need to finish it here. Hope you like it ^^ Please review (:

Oh and btw, the reason Robert didn't have a boner is because he's not gay, so he couldn't feel horned up for a man; he was only using Jacob as a distraction.


	5. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's note**

**Sorry everybody, but I definitely won't be writing anytime soon.**

**I was going to only write in this note the following 2 words. **

**She died.**

**Words can't explain what I'm going through at the moment. First she completely lost her memory of me and called me a stalker and swore at me, saying she hated me and that she had no idea who the fuck I was and that I was playing some kind of joke on her.**

**She said that I was lying to her, that she had no clue why she was in this hospital and that everyone was acting like she was dumb.**

**I cried for a week and didn't sleep at all, just sat staring into space. I was heartbroken. Everyday she would have breakdowns, she'd be screaming; kicking; punching; clearly in so much pain.**

**A week later, she woke up and screamed "I won't forget Tanya, I'm not lying. I said I wouldn't, and if I could show you through a portal, I would. But seeming as I can't, I'll just stick to the 'I'm not lying'"**

**Her memory slowly got restored and she started to remember me. At this point, I'd sent her a letter, begging her not to forget me alongside photos and other bits and bobs from my friends. **

**Then, something tragic happened in my family, the half of my family that want to kill me, rang up, threatening to come and destroy me. It's a long story, but it's an unhappy one. As soon as Skyla found out about this, another blood vessel burst in her brain, and she couldn't take it anymore. **

**Her brain started to bleed at a horrendous pace, and it was too dangerous to operate on her. We knew that she didn't have much time left to live.**

**They finally managed to operate on her, but had to stitch her up again since her brain bled too much. They did a second operation and all seemed fine. She read my letter and cried tears of joy and wrote me one herself.**

**Yesterday, I was told that she was bleeding way too much, and that she couldn't be helped anymore and that they were going to leave her be, to die when she was ready. The estimated day that she would die…was today.**

**Today, at 6:12pm in UK time, and 2:13pm Canada time, Skyla pulled her iv out, and the vacuum attached to her brain. She died instantly. You might say it was suicide. But I think it was her breakdown, it drove her to end the pain.**

**She is now…in heaven. Wherever you might say is the place that angels go, that's where she is.**

**She was a one of a kind, amazing, remarkable. I loved her so much, I can't explain enough.**

**She will always be missed so much, and to be honest, I can't believe she's died.**

**To get even more typical, she died on Friday 13****th**** of March. A supposedly unlucky day. Well I'll have to agree with that one, unless where she is now, has no pain or suffering. So perhaps…just perhaps, Friday 13****th**** is a lucky day, where pain ends, and paradise starts.**

**I'm so sorry but I don't feel like I can write for a long time. If you feel you would like to read some of her work on here, please do. Her username is Edward's Necrophiliac. She has some AMAZING stories, which her best friend is carrying on in her place now. **

**Their personalities are the exact same, they write the exact same, they think the exact same. They're like twins. So I promise you won't be disappointed in the stories.**

**Thank you for being so supportive. I love you all.**

**I hope so see you all soon. ox**


	6. Another damn Author's note

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry for the huge delays I've been making to update my stories.**

**And I also apologise for getting any of your hopes up that this was a chapter, sadly it's only an author's note.**

**My laptop has been confiscated by my parents several times lately leading to give you the reason my past chapters have took so long to put up.**

**This time it's been taken permanently and the only thing I have is my sister's computer.**

**All my work is saved on my laptop, I have many chapters on there that I was planning on posting for you, but I'm really really sorry to say I might have to make you all wait idle for a bit longer. **

**I might start from scratch or I might sneak on when I'm home alone and save them onto my usb. However, it's very difficult for me to write anything because I'm constantly being watched on the computer.**

**At the moment I am in a Spanish lesson which happens to be a cover lesson, so I am making the most of this time to be able to put this author's note up.**

**I really hope you understand my tight situation and don't leave me just yet :(**

**Many thanks, Tanya ox**


End file.
